


I'm A Daisy (In A Field Of Roses)

by HarryLovesMen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 20-Year-Old Zayn, 30-Year-Old Louis, AU, Age Difference, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bondmarking, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Harry in Panties, He'll be happy, Heating, Kidnapping, King Louis, Louis Tomlinson Pines Over Harry Styles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Pining, Poor Harry, Possessive Behavior, Pretty Harry, Protectiveness, Rimming, Sad Harry, Seduction, Self-Lubrication, Small Harry, Small Penis, Smitten Louis, Smut, Stubborn Harry, Top Louis, Underage Harry, age gap, kingdom - Freeform, knoting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryLovesMen/pseuds/HarryLovesMen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, Harry, just give me a chance. You won't regret it,"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"W-Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because I hate you."</p><p> </p><p>(Louis is the king of England. He was walking in the village one day, checking on the poor people when he saw a very beautiful young boy who he couldn't get out of his mind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a medieval time one and age gap is not important at all in it so please don't come and tell me it's illegal and if you feel triggered by it just don't read it.

Louis was walking in the village with his gurds behind, everyone bowing at him and continuing to do their work.

 

"Your highness, we had lots of complaining about this guy who sells bad fruit." one of his gurds says while Louis was looking around him.

 

The place was basically like a trash bin. There's trash everywhere and everyone looks dirty and hungry and tired. This people are not living.

 

"Close his shop. No one should eat this bad food." Louis says while looking at two kids fighting over a Small loaf of bread. Louis was terrified.

 

"It's the only place that sells fruit, your highness."

 

Louis looked at him in disbelief and was about to say something when someone caught his eyes.

 

It was a very beautiful boy. His hair was curly and wild, his skin was pale and looked so soft, he couldn't see his eyes clearly but they looked big and gorgeous, his body was small and very pretty and his ass, god, his ass was peachy and so cute. He was wearing a long brown dress, making him look even smaller than he is.

 

He is in awe.

 

The boy was talking to a blonde boy and was laughing so hard, he looked so cute.

 

"Your highness? Are you alright?" One of his guards said to him with concern and Louis shook his head.

 

"Ehm, yes, I'm okay. Let's go back."

 

_

 

"They got back to the mansion and Louis can't think about anything but the curly haired boy he saw today in the village. He was a true beauty. there's something about him that made Louis' chest tighten and closed his eyes to calm himself down.

 

He was never like that. No one has ever made him like that. He was never interested in someone like that. He was never interested in someone.

 

God, what happened to him?

 

"Louis, are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" Louis' mother said with frustration. She was talking to him about important things in the kingdom and he wasn't paying attention at all!

 

"Yes? Oh, yes, mother. I'm paying attention," Louis said and cleared his throat. He doesn't know what is happening to him. Since the last time he saw that beautiful, curly haired boy and he feels like he wasn't himself, he feels like his mind is not his anymore. It was the curly haired boy's. He is always thinking about him, while eating, while working, while changing his clothes, while talking to someone, while showering (and he wanked to the thought of the boy while he showers but no one has to know that) even when he is sleeping, he dreams about that boy. He knows that he's being creepy but he can't help it!

 

"I was saying that we need to go visit the village tomorrow because there's lots of problems there and the people are hungry. They don't even have clean water to shower! We really need to go and put a resolution to this."

 

Louis' face lits up at the mention of going to the village. That means he will see the boy! The boy who has been in his mind and his heart for a week now. Yes his heart. Call him crazy but he already grew fond of the boy. God help him, he really lost his mind.

 

"Yes, of course. Tomorrow we'll visit the village."

 

_

 

"Come in," Louis says, already knowing who it was.

 

"Your highness? You wanted to see me?" Liam said while bowing and Louis nodded his head and told him to sit down.

 

Liam Payne was Louis' Adviser. he was basically his Assistant. Louis treats Liam like a friend, really, and Louis always asks for his advice and he really trusts him. He loves to talk to him about the things that are bothering him, about his personal life and the best thing about Liam is that he always listens to him and never crossed the line, always keeping in mind that Louis was the king.

 

So, here they are, sitting in Louis' office.

 

"Liam, I lost my mind."

 

"What happened, your highness?" Liam asked with concern in his voice.

 

"A week ago, I went to the village and saw a very beautiful boy. No, he wasn't a boy. He was an angel. He has that curly soft hair and pink, plump lips, his skin looked so so soft and his eyes were big but I couldn't see the color of them clearly but they looked breathtaking! His body was small and tiny and curvy and he was so adorable I literally had a heart attack from his cuteness," Louis told Liam with excitement in his voice and heart in his eyes, he was basically acting like a school girl talking to her friends about her crush.

 

Liam looked dumbfounded. He feels like his tongue was tied. He was so shocked because as long as he known the king, he never took a liking to someone like that.

 

"Your highness, do you really like this boy? You don't even know him," Liam said, unsure of Louis' answer.

 

"Yes. I think I like him so much, even though I don't know his name or how his voice sounds like. I don't even know the color of his eyes for god's sake! Is this normal? To like someone like that without even knowing them? Please, tell me it's normal, Liam," Louis said and groaned at how helpless he is.

 

"Umm, I don't think you can like someone like that without even knowing the details of their faces.." Liam said "but, it's okay! I fell in love with Sophia when I first met her if that helps.." Liam quickly added when he saw the worry in Louis' face.

 

"But at least you talked to her! I didn't even- god, I'm so pathetic! You know what? Fuck it. I like this boy. And we're going to the village tomorrow and I'll talk to him and I'll know how his voice sounds like and what the color of his eyes and his name. I'll even know his favorite color." Louis rumbled to Liam so seriously and Liam was so concerned at the king's state but he nodded at everything Louis was saying, as if he was afraid that if he did anything other than nodding, the king's dreams will crush.

 

"You can go now, Liam." Louis said and started to imagine what the boy's voice sounded like. If it was deep and raspy or high and pitchy, either way, he'll find out tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow he'll talk to the boy and he'll know every single thing about him. He wants to know what his favorite food is, what is his favorite color?, what does he look like when he sleeps? (When he orgasms?), what is his favorite movie? What is his favorite scent of soap? Oh my god he is going crazy over a boy he didn't even know!

 

But he really wants to know him. Wants to hear him talk. And that will happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis was walking through the village, he was looking for the beautiful boy while his mother was talking to a man who owns the fruit shop.

 

He feels frustrated and disappointed. He came here to see the boy, now he couldn't find him.

 

Suddenly, Louis heard a loud laugh behind him, he turned around to see what was that and found the beautiful boy running and laughing, a tanned skin boy with black hair was running behind him.

 

Louis felt a bang of jealousy when the black haired boy caught the beautiful boy in his arms and started tickling him. The boy looked happy and was laughing so hard, begging the black haired guy to stop.

 

Somehow, Louis wanted this beautiful boy to be happy with him like that. He wanted him to laugh because of him like that.

 

He waited till the beautiful boy was alone. He was sitting on a bench alone, playing with a small kitten and giggles when the kitten licked his hand. Louis decided that this was the perfect time to go talk to the boy.

 

_

 

Harry was sitting on the bench, waiting for his boyfriend, Zayn, to come back to him. He said that he had a surprise for him and he had to go and prepare it. Harry can't wait for him to get back.

 

He was happily playing with a cute kitten, giggling when she licked his palm.

 

He was so distracted by the kitten that he didn't see the man who approached him.

 

"Hello, can I sit with you?" The man asked and Harry looked up at the owner of the voice. He chocked on his own saliva when he saw who the man is.

 

"Oh m-my god, o-of course, y-your h-highness," harry stuttered out, not believing that the king is talking to him and wants to sit with him.

 

"So, what's your name, babe?" The king asked and Harry felt like he was imagining things. The king wants to know his name? How?

 

"H-Harry," Harry stuttered out, looking down at his lap, avoiding the king's gaze.

 

"That's a beautiful name, Harry." Louis said with a smile on his face. Harry's face turned red and said a small 'thank you'.

 

"I'm Louis," Louis said in a soft tone.

 

"I know," Harry said quickly and blushed when the King chuckled.

 

You have a very beautiful eyes, Harry."Louis said softly and Harry felt like fainting.

 

The king thinks that his eyes are beautiful. It feels quite surreal for him because never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined the king complementing his eyes.

 

"T-Thank you, your h-highness,"

 

Louis was about to say something when a voice yelled Harry's name.

 

"N-Nice to meet you, y-your highness." this was the last thing Harry said before running to the black haired guy.

 

What just happened? Did he really walked away from me? Louis thinks.

 

He looked at the way Harry ran to and found the black haired boy who Louis grew hatred for, he found the boy holding a small gift box and hugging Harry to his side.

 

They boy was whispering something in Harry's ear and harry giggled and kissed the boy's cheek.

 

Louis couldn't handle it anymore. He felt like he was gonna burst because of the possessive feeling in his chest.

 

Louis decided to get back to his mother and go back to the castle before he does something he would regret like shoving Harry away from the boy.

 

_

 

"Zayn! Come on let me see it!" Harry whined as Zayn refused to give him the box.

 

"I told you I'm going to give it to you, just finish your food, baby, then I'll let you have it," Zayn said and gave Harry a fond look when Harry huffs but did as he told.

 

They were sitting in front of Zayn's house, Zayn lighted some fire and prepared dinner for him and harry on a small trashy table, but Harry doesn't care, Zayn is perfect and everything he does is perfect as well.

 

They talked while eating, laughing at each other's jokes and having fun. After they finished eating, Harry couldn't wait to have his gift.

 

"Come on, Zayn! We finished eating let me see!" Harry whined again, feeling impatient.

 

"Okay okay, close your eyes," Zayn said and smiled when harry obeyed him.

 

He took the airplane necklace out of the box and puts it around Harry's neck.

 

"Open your eyes, baby." Zayn whispered and kissed Harry's neck softly, Harry felt shivers running down his spine and opened his eyes.

 

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a hand holding up a mirror in front of his neck. He gasped when he saw the necklace and felt his eyes begin to get full of tears. He never got any gifts cause his family were poor, Zayn is poor too but he saved money to buy him this. The thought of Zayn saving up money to buy him a gift made his heart flutter.

 

"Oh my god, Zayn, thank you so much." Harry said and throws himself in Zayn's arms. Zayn chuckled happily and hugged him back tight.

 

"We're matching," Zayn said and pointed at the necklace around his neck.

 

"Thank you so much. I really liked it," Harry said and hugged Zayn again.

 

"Harry, I wanted to confess something to you," Zayn said, suddenly sounding nervous and Harry frowned. Is Zayn gonna leave him? did he bought him this necklace just because he feels bad for him? Did he finally realize that he is not worth it?

 

"Are y-you gonna b-break up with m-me?"

 

"What? No! Of course not, sweetheart," Zayn said quickly and kissed Harry softly. When he pulled back, he had a serious look on his face and begin to talk.

 

"Harry, the first time I saw you I thought 'wow, this boy is gorgeous', then decided that I had to have you. You were 13 at the time and I was 18, you were just a little boy who runs after butterflies. You stole my heart so quick that I didn't even notice it. I've been wanting to say this word since I first saw you, Harry, I-I love you."

 

Harry was crying by the time Zayn finishes. He can't believe his own ears. Zayn loves him? Oh my god, Zayn, loves him since the first time he saw him.

 

Harry and Zayn were friends since he was 13 and Zayn was 18. They started dating just when Harry turned 15, never in a million years would Harry have guessed that Zayn loved him all that time.

 

"I u-understand if you don't feel the same but I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me,"

 

"Zayn you're such an idiot, I l-love you too."  Harry said and hugged Zayn tightly.

 

They were both crying from happiness and kissed each other passionately. They were both so happy, they got each other and they don't care about anything else in the world.

 

_

 

When he got back to the castle he didn't talk to his mother or to anyone.

 

His mind is screaming HARRY HARRY HARRY, he couldn't get the picture of him and this tanned boy out of his mind.

 

The thought that Harry might be taken has never crossed his mind.

 

When he first saw him, he didn't think of the possibility that Harry might be taken. He was brainwashed by his beauty that he didn't thought about anything else.

 

His thoughts were cut when he heard a knock on his bedroom's door. He gave permission to the person to come in, and found out it was Liam.

 

Liam bowed and sits at the big, lush chair across from the king's bed.

 

"How was your day, your highness? Did you talk to that boy?" Liam asked with a gentle smile and Louis sighed.

 

"Yes, I talked to him. His name is Harry, and he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. His voice was a little high and soft, he's so beautiful. everything was perfect till that boy yelled at him to come." Louis grumbled the last sentence and Liam frowned.

 

"Who is this boy?"

 

"I don't know! But I think that he's his boyfriend. He was hugging Harry not in a friendly way," Louis said with hatred and a hard look on his face.

 

"Your highness, pardon me if I'm crossing any lines or anything, but I think that you need to stop thinking about that boy. If he is taken then you really should forget about him, we can't have the king going after taken boys." Liam said carefully, not wanting to offend Louis or cross any lines. But he is doing that for the sake of the kingdom and Louis.

 

"I know, Liam! I know I can't! But I really like this boy. And you know how much I need to marry someone, and i'm not gonna marry someone I don't like. I like this boy and I'll make him mine," Louis said with a stern voice.

 

Liam sighed and excused himself out of the room.

 

_

 

"O-Oh my god, Z-Zayn," Harry moans as Zayn's tongue laps at his hole.

 

After they had all taken a seat to have dinner, the pair had gone off to have their little make out session which somehow turned into something much much more. By more, it means Zayn had his face full on in between Harry's arse cheeks as he licked away the insides of Harry, making the boy squirm pleasurably.

 

"You like that, baby? Like how I eat your tight hole out?" Zayn whispered as he pushed a finger into Harry's entrance, grinning as he watched the boy slowly drift away from reality and giving himself up to Zayn's two very hands.

 

It drove Harry nuts as he shook and trembled beneath, trying to emit some kind of noise of pleasure that sounded more like a wail in pain as he closed his eyes shut and bit his plush lips in between his teeth, sucking it away.

 

"M-More, p-please, Z-Zayn, give m-me more." He whimpered.

 

Zayn then added another finger into him, watching Harry's face swell into deep pleasure as he began to pick up the pace. The seconds ticked by as his finger tips began to drive into him with more pressure through each passing.

 

"F-Fuck, Zayn. I-It feels s-so good," Harry ushered and soon his voice drawled out into a long whine as Zayn pushed in a bit too hard and right into Harry's prostate, knocking the breath out of him.

 

"Oh my god, yes right there, f-fuck, right t-there." Harry could have sworn he was drooling at that moment as he threw his head back and panted, nearly squeezing his legs shut from the pretty pleasure he was receiving, but of course Zayn held his legs apart as he fucked him thoroughly with his fingers

 

However what happened next was something he did not expect, "Oh fuck." Harry cried out a shout and a breathless cry as Zayn's tongue met along with his fingers and right into Harry's entrance, driving him insane as he could no longer hold it in, his release now all over both his stomach and Zayn's head.

 

Zayn froze a moment, processing the pretty release from Harry and the moan that echoed his mind as a sudden button was pushed into him that got him driving quick and fast. He grabbed his neglected dick and started to jerk off, his mouth furiously eating away at the other boy's hole, his tongue playing around once more and delving himself into the mess. His fingers were long gone and Harry was startled by the sudden emptiness without Zayn's fingers, but loved the sensation of Zayn's lips over his pale and sensitive pink hole.

 

Suddenly Zayn came with a growl then he pulled away from Harry's hole after he calmed down and kissed one of his thighs. He got up to bring a wet towel to clean himself and Harry up.

 

Harry was drifting into a deep sleep, but opened his eyes when he felt something wet on his stomach. He smiled a small smile when he found Zayn looking at him softly while cleaning Harry up.

 

After he cleaned himself and Harry up, he got into the bed with him and cuddled him close to his chest.

 

"Goodnight, baby. I love you." Zayn mumbled and kissed the back of Harry's neck softly.

 

"Mmm, love you too." Harry whispered back and Zayn chuckled fondly at him before they both drifted into a deep sleep.

 

_

 

"Yes, your highness? You asked for me?" One of Louis' guards asked politely and Louis nodded.

 

"Yes, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to go to the lower state, to the village. And to gather as much information as you could about a boy named Harry." Louis told the guard strictly, trying not show how his Heartbeats stutters when he mentioned Harry's name.

 

"Um, sir, of course I can do whatever you want. But there's lots of boys named Harry, how am I supposed to know which one is the one in your mind?" The guard talked politely, not wanting to show how surprised he is that the king is bothering to know any information about that poor boy.

 

"He has curly hair, green eyes, pale skin and he is kind of related to someone named Zayn. I think if you told anyone about this description they'll know who this boy is. Just try to be descriptive and they should be able to help us out."

 

"Okay, what kind of information do you want me to get you, your highness?"

 

"I want to know everything about his life. And when I say everything I mean everything, okay? Oh, and I don't want anyone to know about it, okay? This is just between you and me." Louis muttered, eyes narrowed to slits as he warned the guard.

 

The guard nodded quickly and got out of the room when Louis ordered him to.

 

Louis let out a sigh when the guard got out and rubbed his scruffy chin. He needed to know everything about Harry and his life. He wants to know if this Zayn guy is his boyfriend, he needs to know everything about Harry for his plan.

 

His plan to have Harry. To be his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: lots of you must be very confused cause this fic was used to be 4 chapters now it's only 2 and that's the third. Well i saw how short the chapters were and this fic is my favorite so I decided to add chapter 4 to chapter 3 and chapter 2 to chapter 1 and it turned out 2 chapters. Hope you're not confused anymore and don't worry I didn't change anything in the fic, just added the chapters together to make them look long.

Louis was sitting on his desk and he was supposed to be checking some important files, signing some papers, and etc., however he couldn't focus on anything. He was waiting for the guard to come back with the information he'd asked him to gather that regarded Harry, but it's already been a whole damn hour and a half, yet his guard was still no where to be seen.

 

But that's not the only thing that is bothering him. It's the first time that he thinks about what he's doing, he doesn't know if he's right or wrong, yes he's a King, but since he was small and not much of the type that hailed afar, the others only drilled into him about how and what he should do to become a King, such as how to ride a horse like a King, how to eat like a King, how to talk like a King, how to dance like a King, even how to flirt like a King. However, Louis was definitely a quick learner. He was so spoiled and never was punished for his greediness or anything else; if he's doing his duties like the good little boy he is in that family, then he's forgiven for everything else. His mother and father were never there, they never really had much time for him.

 

That's why he's sitting there and wondering if his actions were at all right or wrong.

 

Suddenly his thoughts were cut when someone knocked on the door, he cleared his throat and gave them the confirmation to come in.

 

He found the guard that he'd been waiting for in front of him now, bowing and muttering a small "your highness," while keeping his eyes down.

 

"I hope you have what I asked for, hm?" The guard nodded at Louis' words quickly and Louis told him to sit down.

 

"B-But your highness-"

 

"I don't like to repeat myself, do I?"

 

The guard sat down slowly, waiting for Louis' approval to talk.

 

"You have my permission to talk." Louis stated, voice full of formality, he was trying to act professional but he was so excited to know more about Harry. God, he hoped that the guard didn't notice how excited he was, it would be very unprofessional.

 

"His name is Harry Edward Styles. He's 16 years old, he has one sister named Gemma and his Mother named Anne. He's an Omega, his father died in the act of revolution the poor had made four years ago. Since then, Anne is the one who works to keep the family going, she sells handmade items. Gemma is older than Harry by two years. Umm, he has a boyfriend, his name is Zayn. He works for the carpenter in there. He sometimes helps Anne with money-" Suddenly the guard was cut off by Louis' hands on the desk, the guard jumped and quickly kept his mouth shut.

 

Louis was trying to keep himself calm in front of the guard. Harry has a boyfriend. That Zayn guy is his boyfriend. Not a best friend, but a god damn boyfriend. "A-Are they bonded? Harry and Zayn?" Louis asked with a fake carelessness in his voice.

 

"No. Not yet, your highness," The guard said and cleared his voice quickly before adding; "But I heard that they're gonna bond soon. That's all the information I had, your highness."

 

"Okay you can go now." Louis let out a frustrated sigh he was holding. Harry is taken.

 

He can't just lose hope. No. He needs to continue his plan. Even if it's the most drastic form of act he could do, he must kidnap Harry.

 

_

 

"Harry!" Harry heard his voice being called and looked around to find his best friend, Ed, running towards him.

 

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Harry asked worriedly because Ed looked confused and out of breath.

 

"It's okay, everything is fine don't worry," Ed says before taking a deep breath and continuing, "but someone told me that one of the King's guards came here today."

 

"So?" Harry asked with confusion in his voice, it's a normal thing for them to come check up on the shops and everything.

 

"He came to ask about you.."

 

Harry was silent for a few minutes. He was shocked to say the least, why would one of King's guards ask about him? Oh god, what if the King is mad at him cause he left him when they were sitting together? He's really scared now.

 

"W-What? Why would he?"

 

"I don't know, mate. I hope everything is fine."

 

"M-Me too, I umm, I gotta go. Zayn is waiting for me." Harry smiled a small smile at Ed and walked away.

 

What the fuck? He was scared and a bit creeped out. He heard stories about how the King has anger issues and when he's angry at someone it usually results in him bringing them to the dungeon and torture them.

 

He was scared.

 

He shook his head quickly, no the King is kind and nice. He was so gentle and polite when he talked to him. He tried to block out any more thoughts and focused on his boyfriend and his soon to be Alpha. He smiled at the thought of Zayn, he really loved him very much, he was everything to Harry, he always protects him and puts a smile on his face whenever he's sad.

 

Zayn's father was a friend of Harry's father, they died together in the revolution and since that day Zayn works so hard to help his sisters and Harry's family with the money. Harry remembers the moment he found out about that death of his father, he was sitting with his sister and mother, waiting for his father to come back. His mother tried to stop him from going but he refused to stay, he believed that this revolution would change everything for the village, he believed that maybe the King will notice them, notice how hungry and poor they are. But Harry believes that if his father knew about how nothing would change and that he would be a dead body, he would have stayed.

 

Zayn was the one who told them about the news. He came knocking on the door so hard and when Harry opened the door Zayn hugged him so tightly with glassy eyes and dried tears on his cheeks.

 

Harry grew fonder towards Zayn since that day.

 

He stopped anymore thoughts in his head when he found his boyfriend leaning on a brick wall with a cigarette in his mouth.

 

When Zayn saw Harry, he threw the cigarette and hugged Harry tightly.

 

"Hi honey," Zayn whispered softly in Harry's ear and Harry shudders at Zayn's husky voice.

 

"Hello," Harry whispered back and tried to pull away from Zayn's embrace but giggles when Zayn holds him tighter.

 

"Zaaaayn," Harry whined playfully, "come on let me go," he giggled again when Zayn kissed his cheek sloppily but lets him go.

 

They were now walking on the streets, enjoying each other's company and cracking jokes. But Zayn can feel that there's something wrong with Harry. Something was off.

 

"Harry? Baby? Is there something wrong?" Harry can feel how concerned Zayn is, but he didn't want to worry him, he knows how protective Zayn could be over him.

 

Yet, he decided to tell him anyway.

 

"Umm, E-Ed told me that one of the K-King's guards came here today a-and," Harry stopped to clear his throat before continuing again,"he told me that the guard was asking about me." Harry mumbled the last sentence but Zayn heard him.

 

"What? Why? Why would he send a guard to ask about you?" Zayn asked hurriedly, feeling protective over his boy.

 

"I don't know, I swear,"

 

"And how did even the King knows about you?" Zayn asked with narrowed eyes.

 

"U-Umm the last time he came here he talked to me remember?" Harry said with nervous in his voice, already regretting telling Zayn.

 

"Oh yeah. But he didn't flirt or tried to do anything right?" Zayn asked, warning clear in his voice.

 

"What?! No! Of course not! For god's sake Zayn he is the King of course he's not gonna flirt with a boy like me!" Harry scoffed at Zayn. Has his boyfriend gone mad?

 

"S-Sorry babe. Just the whole thing is weird," Zayn said and kissed Harry's forehead softly and grabbing his hand while they walk.

 

"I know, but can we not talk about this? It's just you and me now and I want to spend the day with you," Harry said softly and hugged Zayn.

 

"Okay. Yeah, baby, let's head back to mine." Zayn said with a playful smile and Harry giggled softly before nodding his head with a shy smile.

 

_

 

"Are you serious?! No of course you're not!" Liam said with wide eyes and getting out of the chair he was sitting in.

 

"Watch your tune, Liam. And yes I'm very serious about this, did I laugh?" The King told Liam with a bored tune.

 

"I'm sorry your highness if i'm crossing any lines but my job is to spare you from any danger!"

 

"There's no danger in what I'm gonna do, Liam,"

 

"Yes there is! You're gonna kidnap a boy who has a boyfriend and are about to be bonded and you say that is not danger?! That's the danger it self!"

 

"LIAM!" Louis yelled and Liam shuts his mouth.

 

"I'm the King don't you ever forget that! And I'm not telling you to give me permission, I'm telling cause I want you to go get him with the guards. I don't want them to freak him out." Liam's eyes widened at Louis' words.

 

"No! I'll not help you with breaking this poor little boy's heart! I'm sorry, your highness." Liam said with bowed head and Louis clenched his fists.

 

"Like I said before, I'm not taking permission from you. I ordered you and you do as I say, understood?" Louis said with a cold tune.

 

"But your highness-" "I don't like to repeat myself Liam." Louis said strictly.

 

"Okay, your highness," Liam said with a low voice and bowed head, he excused himself and got out of the room.

 

"Fuck," Louis sighed and rubbed his face.

 

This is going to be so hard.

 

Firstly he feels bad for yelling at Liam cause Louis considered him as a friend. And secondly he knows that kidnapping Harry is wrong. So wrong. But he can't help it. He really wants Harry and not only in a sexual way, he wants to have a serious relationship with him and to be his Alpha, to bond him. He can't just sit like that and wait till Harry is bonded to this Zayn guy! Doesn't know why he wants this beautiful boy to be with him this much, who doesn't even know him for god's sake!

 

A voice cut his thoughts off and startled him. He found his mother in the room looking at him weirdly.

 

"Umm, yes mother?"

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Umm, yeah, why?" Louis asked, he was shocked because of the way his mother is acting. She never asked him if he's okay or not.

 

"You've been acting strange since that day we came from the village. Is there something happened?" His mother asked with raised eyebrow and Louis sighed and shook his head no.

 

"Okay! Let's get to the real talk now," his mother said and Louis tried to hold back from rolling his eyes at how she forgot about the previous conversation quickly.

 

"What is there to talk about?"

 

"You are a King now, and you need to have your Queen. You need to bond with someone, Louis, to have a son who can be the King after you,"

 

He and his mother had this conversation millions of times before. His mother wants him to bond so bad, she made him meet lots of beautiful princesses but no one has ever caught his interest.

 

He was about to reply when suddenly an idea popped into his head.

 

"Actually I found someone," Louis said with a smug smile and Jay's eyes widened at his words.

 

"You did?! When?! Where?! Oh my god how could you not tell me young man?"

 

"Calm down mother, I saw him in the village and he'll be here tomorrow," he knew his mother won't complain about Harry being from the village, nor she'll complain about him being a boy cause she knew that he's bisexual. He was worried that she would ask how he met him or how he's gonna come here.

 

"Okay I can't wait to meet him, I'll have Perrie ready to get him some clothes and bath him and everything!" His mother said happily and quickly got out of the chair and out of the room.

 

Louis was shocked and happy about his mother's reaction but he doesn't care. All he cared about that Harry was coming tomorrow. Finally he'll be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it please :)
> 
> you're gonna see lots of larry in the future chapters don't worry! 
> 
> Oh and tell me you want it endgame larry or zarry? I already planned everything out but I want to hear your thoughts ;) 
> 
> Thanks for your time xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, I'm so busy with studying. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a nice comment :) xx

Some of Louis' men were standing with the horses, ready to go and do whatever Louis asked of them. To get Harry, Liam and Louis were standing a couple of meters away from them talking about the plan to how get him.

 

"Alright, so I want the guards and horses waiting at the start of the village while you go and get him. Tell him any excuses of why he should come with you Idon't care, and you know the rest," Louis told him the plan for the millionth time, but it wasn't making the sick feeling in Liam's stomach go away. If anything, it made it increase.

 

"Your highness, you told me the plan for the sixth time today. I know what I'm gonna do," Liam said with a frustrated sigh, rubbing his face afterwards.

 

"Listen, if I am informed that you treated him badly, scared him or were rough with him, I'll make sure to have your head, and I won't care about our friendship, you understand?" Louis threatened sternly. Liam gulped, nodding his head quickly at Louis' words. He knew that Louis loved him and that he would never do that to him but after he saw how gone he was for the unknown boy he was doubting it.

 

"Now go, I don't want you to be late. I want him to be here as soon as possible."

 

Liam nodded and then bowed with a small 'your highness' before going back to the guards and ordering everyone to get on their horse as he did it himself, then they headed to the village.

 

_

 

Harry and Gemma were sitting in Harry's old bed, talking and laughing and having fun. Basically Harry loved talking to Gemma so much, she was his best friend and he told her everything. She was always a good listener, and she never judged him.

 

"Gemma, I'm so excited! I can't believe we'll finally bond! I'll officially belong to him! This is a dream come true," Harry told Gemma dreamily, and she chuckled at how cute he looked.

 

"I'm so happy for you, baby. Zayn is a great guy and if I want you to be with any Alpha, it'll be absolutely him." She said with a happy smile while hugging Harry to her side.

 

"I don't want to be with any Alpha other than him either," Harry continued happily while thinking of his handsome, soon to be Alpha. He really loved him with all his heart. Suddenly, the thought of that guard that came to ask about him popped in his mind, making the happy smile on his face disappear and be replaced with a small frown.

 

"Darling? What's wrong?" Gemma asked concernedly when she saw the frown on her younger brother's face.

 

"Uhh, a guard came to ask about me yesterday,"

 

"What? Why? Oh my god, Harry, What did you do?" Gemma asked with a voice full of worry and a face full of panic. It was the first time that Harry actually regretted telling her something.

 

"I swear I didn't do anything! I don't know why he came for me but a while ago, the last time the King was here, he talked to me," Harry informed Gemma, making her eyes widened.

 

"Oh my god! He did?! Why?! Fuck, Harry, what if you were rude so he sent this guard for you?!"

 

"Shhh, Gemma! I don't want mum to know I don't want her to get worried! And no I wasn't rude at all. I don't even know why he talked to me,"

 

"What did you talk about?" Gemma asked with a much calmer tone. Harry felt relieved.

 

"I don't really remember but he asked for my name and uhh, I-I think he complimented my eyes.." Harry said with pink cheeks and a nervous tone and Gemma looked shocked at the fact that the King complimented her brother and bothered to know his name.

 

She was about to reply when they heard someone knocking at their door. Normally, they would have answered without any questions, but it was late, and they weren't excepting any visitors.

 

Suddenly, Anne opened the bedroom door and said that there was a man asking for Harry. He looked confused and scared but got up anyways to go and see the man and Gemma followed him.

 

"Umm, Hello?" Harry said to the fine looking man. He was tall and brunette and his eyes looked kind and Harry felt a bit secure 'cause this guy looked harmless.

 

"Hi, Harry. Care to come with me for a bit? The King wants to see you." The man said in a professional tone, but Harry could feel something's off about it, something not good. However, the thought of the King's wanting to see him blocked any other thoughts from coming to his head. He couldn't believe that the King wants to see him. First the guard and now  _this_? Now he's really afraid that the King is upset with him.

 

"D-Did I do s-something w-wrong?" Harry said with a terrified quiver in his voice. He could feel Gemma and his mother behind him which made him feel a bit comfortable and safe with the knowledge of their presence.

 

"No! Of course not, don't worry," Liam said in a warm tone, giving him a kind smile before continuing, "the King just loves to help people, and he has met you before, hasn't he? So he wanted to help you out a little and have a little chat with you about the village but he can't come here, so he ordered me to bring you to him instead." The lies slipped out of Liam's mouth easily, and he was surprised at how much he was good at lying and it concerned him.

 

Harry looked a bit unsure at first but then nodded and looked at his mum and sister for approval and they all nodded with an excited smile on their faces.

 

"Let's go, then." Liam said while offering his hand to Harry and he gave him a small smile and declined. If anyone saw him holding this guy's hand, they would tell Zayn and Zayn would be so mad at him, more than he would be when he found out that Harry got there without asking him first.

 

Liam's cheeks reddened a bit at the rejection, but he smiled at Harry either way. They kept walking in silence and every step they take Liam feels guilty and like he's gonna pass out from how much guilt and regret he's feeling for doing this to the poor boy.

 

"What's your name?" Harry asked in a small, trusting voice and Liam's heart broke a bit at how pure and innocent this boy was.

 

"I'm Liam."

 

"Harry."

 

"I know."

 

They smiled at each other and drifted into the silence again. Suddenly they stopped in front of a bunch of horses and guards and Harry's heart dropped when he saw them coming towards him like they're gonna attack him.

 

"Don't touch him!" Liam yelled and everyone stayed still. Harry was panicking now, his chest felt heavy and he felt sweat begins to form everywhere and he was afraid that he'd pass out.

 

"Get on the horse, Harry." Liam said in a low voice, he wasn't looking at him but he looked ready if Harry tried to run away or scream, not that he could scream. He wanted to scream, wanted someone to come and save him but he just couldn't scream, he was into too much shock and fear to scream.

 

"A-Am I being k-kidnapped?" Harry whispered because that was the only thing he could do. Tears were already streaming down his face and he wanted to run but there were a lot of guards and horses they would catch him easily.

 

"No. You're not if you come with us without any trouble," Liam said slowly while finally looking at Harry with pity in his eyes.

 

Without warning, Harry tried to run but strong arms were holding him tightly as he sobbed desperately. Liam carried him over to the wagon that was attached to the horse with a big cage on top of it. It was only meant to be used if Harry was being a struggle, and Liam was hopping Harry would've got on the horse instead. Unfortunately, things did not want to go his way.

 

Harry kept crying and he let out a loud scream, but they were already drifting away from the village. His head felt dizzy, his eyelids stayed closed for aligned period of time each time he blinked, then he finally blacked out.

 

_

 

Harry woke up with a heavy head and he could feel that he was laying on top of a very comfortable bed which obviously was not his. His mind started to go back to what happened, and suddenly he sat quickly up on the bed when he remembered that he was kidnapped. He tried to adjust his eyes to the light in the room and when he did, he saw a figure sleeping on the chair in front of the bed.

 

"Hey," he said with a crack in his voice, he cleared his voice and tried again but louder this time to wake up the blonde girl that was sleeping.

 

Suddenly she stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly to find Harry looking at her like he was about to burst. She got up quickly and walked towards him.

 

"Hello, I'm Perrie! I'm glad you're awake the King was so, so worried about you," Perrie said with a kind smile and Harry felt his heart stopped at the mention of the King. Why would the King kidnap him? Did he want to kill him? But if he wanted to, he'd have thrown him into the dungeon not here. The bigger question was; why was he worried about him?

 

"Why am I here? What does the King wants from me? Why was he worried about me?" The questions rolled out of Harry's mouth, he looked at her pleadingly, waiting for answers to his questions.

 

"It's not my place to tell you. Mr. Payne will answer all of your questions but not now. Now you need to take a shower and change then I'll get you something to eat."

 

"I don't want to eat, and I don't want to fucking shower. I wanna know why the fuck I'm here!" He yelled at her as he got out of bed and ran to the door. He tried to open it but of course he found that it was locked. He banged his fists hard on it while screaming and crying so hard till he got tired and fell to the floor. He brought his legs to his chest while he cried hard and loud much like a baby. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back to his mother and sister and Zayn.

 

Perrie looked at him with concern and came to sit beside him. She put her arms around him and hugged him to her chest while trying to calm him down, she rubbed his hair and rocked him back and forth until all she heard were little hiccups and sniffles from the tiny boy.

 

"I'm scared, and I don't know why I'm here. Wanna go back to my family." He whimpered, tears beginning to stream down his face again. Perrie wiped them off while rubbing his hair softly. Harry could feel that she's an Omega like him so he didn't feel scared that she'd do something to him.

 

"Listen, love. No need to be scared at all, the King looked like he cares a lot about you. And once Mr. Payne explains everything to you, you'll be fine. But now you really need to take a bath and eat so you can know everything you wanna know." Perrie told him softly like she was talking to a baby, and maybe she was. Harry looked a bit like a baby with his chubby, baby face and soft, curly hair that was framing his cherubic face, with red, soft-looking plump lips to match. She knew exactly why Louis was smitten.

 

"I-If I ate a-and took t-that b-bath, w-will I know w-why I'm h-here?" Harry asked in a small tone like a child, and Perrie wanted to coo at him. She nodded at him, and he got up and nodded.

 

_

 

After he took a shower and ate the best food he'd ever tasted, he changed into a soft, satin nightwear, he was sitting comfortably on the bed, feeling sleepy after eating and taking a bath and the bed wasn't helping at all when suddenly he heard a knock on the door and it was being opened.

 

Harry looked up to find the King standing there with a soft look in his eyes and Harry's heart escaped. He was scared and confused and shy he didn't know why he felt all of those emotions at ones but it wasn't a good thing.

 

"Hello, Harry," the King said softly while shutting the door behind him, he walked towards Harry and sat in front of him on the bed.

 

"Why a-am I h-here, y-your highness?" Harry stuttered terribly and ignored the King's question.

 

"I'm sure Liam will explain to you everything after I get out of this room. I just want you to know how much I've waited for this moment. How much I care about you and would never hurt you," Louis said with honesty in his eyes, but Harry somehow felt scared of him and his words. He waited for this moment? What moment? What were his plans with Harry? Harry was really scared now.

 

"I-I don't u-understand anything, your h-highness," Harry said in a small tone and looked down with a blush sitting on his cheeks when he saw the way the King is looking at him.

 

"You're so beautiful, Harry. So so pretty," Louis whispered, touching Harry's soft hair gently. Harry felt his breath hitch at the sudden touch. He wanted to get away, but he was afraid that he'd hurt him if he did, so he just sat there and prayed that Louis wouldn't go any farther than that.

 

"I can't believe I finally get to have you. I'll spoil you, I'll do for you whatever you want and don't worry I'll bring your mother and sister for you to see you don't worry I'll never make you sad or upset." Louis said all of the words in one breath and Harry felt like he was gonna pass out.

 

"W-What do y-you mean?! What do y-you m-mean that you h-have m-me?!" Harry asked in a loud voice and started to cry again when he saw Louis getting up.

 

"No! P-Please don't go! I n-need t-to understand!" Harry said between fits of hysterical crying. Louis' heart clenched at the sight.

 

"Stop, baby, please don't cry I swear Liam will come and he'll explain everything to you just please calm down, okay?" Louis said pleadingly and kissed Harry's hair before getting out of the room, leaving Harry with a headache and fear, waiting for the worst news that he'll ever hear in his life. He already had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments makes me feel motivated to update :)


End file.
